The Journey Through The Fuedal Era
by Kagome100
Summary: My friends and I made this story over the summer than at school. WE are in the Fuedal Era with INuyasha. Has some bad words.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this story was made by my friends and I. We started this story during the summer than we took it to school to get done with it. We are not done and Don't know when... Well in this story it's like all of us are in the Era were Inuyasha is. Im the miko Kagome. But my name is not Kagome it's  
Heather. Well Hope you like the story.. ********************-********************************************- **************************  
THE JOURNEY THROUGH THE FUEDAL ERA  
  
Red-Kat Blue-Heather Green-Jenn Naraku-gray Shichinin-orange  
  
Goshinki-purple Sess-brown NekoLeader-bark red  
  
Heather-ok here is the water. hehehe and OH YA you told me it was a cat. I forgot.  
  
PS. Shannon where are you.  
  
Kat-Aaahhhhhhhh thanks....i needed that. hehehehehehehe oh bye the way shannon is hiding from us hehehheehehehe ok you check behind the couch and i'll check in the pantry hehe write back with your findings  
  
Heather-hey I found a old pice of candy behind there. hehehehe. OH Shannon where are you....   
  
Kat-i think i found a fossil in here. hey its the shikon no tama!!!!! woah and sess just broke down my door ... i guess i'll have to look in the fuedal era for shannon hehe bye!  
  
Heather-oh my the shikon no tama. Now you done it Inuyasha is going over there to get it. OH sess better watch out.   
  
Kat-ahhh!!! its inuyasha and sess in a battle to the death and kouga is cheeerrring them on! ok ive gotta go save sess's butt hehehe kouga get your hands off of inuyasha that way (perve)hehe  
  
Heather-oh my god Kouga bad. oh hey got to go to the mall be back latter  
  
Kat-i wish i could say the same...im sitting here in the fuedal era and hey we found shannon but she was a demon puppet and we are about to kill naraku hehehehe reply if you wanna join and save shannon hehe  
  
Heather-HELL YA I will help save Shannon. Hey when we go back to school lets tell her that we had to save her from naraku. hehehe   
  
Kat-ok in ten minutes we'll be entering naraku's castle' kagura is keeping watch and we will storm the castle (reply when you've entered the fuedal era)  
  
Heather-I'm in. and ok I am going over to the castle now.  
  
Kat-alright hurry... there's a strange light coming from the.......AAAAARRRRRRggggggghhhhhhh the wall exploded!!!! and...... oh my god!!!!!! hes got shannon. hurry heather we need your arrows hehe  
  
Heather-ok ok I see him oh no my poor Shannon no let her go now. OK I got a arrow and my bow. I am pointing it at him and no it missed. * I need to learn how to shot one* ok ok I got another one. Here I go I hope I hit him. YES I DID IT.   
  
Kat-yay heather!! we succeded shannon is........(gasp) where did shannon go?!  
  
Heater-I don't know where did she go????  
  
Kat-i guess we will find out soon e-nuff hehehe i guess the little journey is over for tonight cuz will might be leaving soon buhbyes lylas neko  
  
Heather-man. I was makeing a story out of this. I was going to print it out. hehehe. Hey I found her. She is over there with Miroku. Oh MY GOD. Miroku you are a perv.  
  
Kat-heheheheheheheheheheheeheheeeheeeheeehe miroku you Perve!a!!!!  
  
Heahter-hehehe my poor shannon. Hey we found Shannon so now it's all over. Hey this was fun.  
  
Kat-goodnight my means of communicating is leaving soooo buhbyes  
  
Heather-k bye talk latter. hey I got lord of the Rings the 2nd movie. ^_^  
  
Kat-NIGHT AND COOL  
  
Kat-hiya heather!!!!wuts up..so has miroku let shannon go?  
  
Heather-ya she is over with Kirara right now.  
  
Kat-hey heather so she is with kirara? so what we doing today in the fuedal era now that naraku is dead  
  
Heather-well I may go see Inuyasha and pull him into a hut with no one but us in there. Hehehe  
  
Kat-well!! (whistles) heather! shame on you! hehehhehehe well if thats your plan then i'll go find the rest of the shikon no tama by mysekf! Hehehe  
  
Heather-Hold on give me 10 mins with him than I will go help you ok.  
  
Kat-alright 10 minutes!!!!! Heather-hehehehe ok it's been 10 mins lets go fine the shikon now. I think Inu is a happy little dog demon now.  
  
Kat-hehehehehe ok inu put your tail between your legs and lets find the Shikon jewel!  
  
Heather-hehehehehe I don't think he can. lol lol lol. Hey is Shannon comeing with us or are we takeing her back to are time?  
  
Kat-welllll i think she should go back to her own time because she has been traumatized by this and we are not sure if naraku is really gone  
  
Heather-ya your right. *Hey Sango can Kirara take Shannon back?* Thanks. Ok she is gone home and now where do we go? OH hey I see a light coming from over the hill. I think it is a shard.  
  
Kat-ok lets go check---walks towards the light--- (gasp) the spider scar!!! on that tiger demon!! is naraku back from the dead!?  
  
Heather-oh my god it is a demon born from him. OH NO I need more arrows I'm out. INUYASHA HELP US. Kat ---inuyasha appears with arrows--- thanks inuyasha!! take aim heather!!  
  
Heather-Thanks so much Inuyasha *kiss*. Ok I have arrows. OH no it missed. The demon has a barrer around him. Inuyasha we need your sword. ---- Inuyasha jumps and hits the barrer with his sword and it disapers.--- Good now I can do it. *gets arrow* Yes I hit him.  
  
Kat-its dead... but whats that sound? is that naraku's poisonous insects?!  
  
Heather-oh no there are so meany of them what do thay wont with us. Miroku be carfful. Hey They took the shard from the demon. Not fare that was mine.  
  
Kat-inuyasha NO!!!!! remember last time when you followed them?! dont do something soooo stupid!!  
  
Heather-oh no my poor Inu don't go arter them. Come one Kat lets go after him and get him back. I just hope Kikyo is no where near here.  
  
Kat-(sighs) oh well lets follow him so he doesnt fall into another trap like with kouga...... where is he anyways?? is that him up there? but who is he with..kikyo!!!  
  
Heather-HELL NO that damn bitch Why is she here. I can't stand her. INUYASHA WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY. Oh my god did he just say he would portect her always. WAAAA. My inu. I will kill Kikyo.  
  
Kat-heather calm down it's just an illusion but....wait inuyasha is not going with you.....damn wench!!!!! oh sh## now we have 2 find inu also!!  
  
Heather-OH ok i fill alittle better. MAN now lets go into the woods to fine INuyasha I left him with a shard last night. *how did he get it I don't know* Kat-hehe i wonder-scratches head- anyways can you sense him yet(gasp!) what is that --points to a cloud-- oh know --dodges thunder bolt-- its the thunder brothers and he's got his hair back (i wonder who he scalped for it?)  
  
Heather-HOld on That one with the hair it's not a brother it's a sister. OH MY AHHHHH Kat watch out that was close. Oh no what should we do?  
  
TO BE CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. CH2

HI again here is the next CH of the story "The Journey Through The Fuedal Era" Hope you like.  
  
**********************************************- *********************************-***********  
  
Kat-oh no....a sister!?!? yikes no dont kidnap heather..no no no(gasp) inuyasha! yes get heather!  
  
Heather-GET you dirty little hands off me you thunder people. OH NO INUYASHA help.--Inu jumps out oh no where and helps me.-- *I'm here Heather I wont let any one take you away from me*. Thanks INuyasha. Now we need your sword again Inu.  
  
Kat- good job inuyasha. does this mean we can take a rest? oh i guess that answers my question-naraku stop coming back to life!!-nooo!!! again with the poison bugs! miroku no!!!ohhhhhh there he goes again!  
  
Heather-oh no Miroku no. Inuyasha thanks but ok now do this for us take the Tetsusaiga and use your ultimate power the Bakuryuuha on him and the bugs. That should kill them all. HEY Miroku move now.  
  
Kat-ummmm whats gonna happen when all these bugs die....i mean who will laed us to naraku????  
  
Heather-OH NO Inuyasha STOP! *swet drop* Ok Inuyasha sorry but we need the bugs. Ok lets go after the bugs to fine him. ---goes into the woods more and more---. There he is.   
  
Kat-hey whats that beside him? demon puppets! of us!!!!!  
  
Heather-OH no not demon puppets of us. No no no. What should we do. Maybe I should use my arrow.  
  
Kat-NO HEATHER DONT!!!! you'll kill us all!!!!hehehehehe just stun them somehow can your arrows do that? quick find out before they kill us themselves!!!!!!!  
  
Heather-I know how about this. Inuyasha go hit them all on there heads. Oh hold on let us all stay on this side so we don't get mixed up.   
  
Kat-well as long as we stay on this side......no inuyasha im not a puppet!!! stupid mutt  
  
Heather-Osuwari! Don't hit kat Inuyasha. The puppets are over there Inuyasha.  
  
Kat-Inuyasha! Watch out Sweat drop Stupid ego mutt! ---Drops to grownd and watches inu slice through the mimic puppets --- Hey Nice going Inu! You destroyed them.. (MWHAHAHAHAHA) Who is that!?  
  
Heather-Oh No. It's Ryuukotsusei. Inuyasha I thought you killed the demon dragon. Watch out! He's shooting fire balls at us AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kat-Duck Heather! Whew, That was close.. Oh No -Inuyasha jumped and the tetsuigai gets thrown from his hands.--- Heather we need your arrows I'll help find the sword!  
  
Heather-Ok I have my arrow. Oh No it did not work. Kat if Inu don't get his sword soon he will turn full demon. Oh No His eyes are going red.  
  
Kat-Shit! Inuyasha NO! huh Theres a light. Inu I found yo... Heather Help!!! He's transformed!!  
  
Heather-OH MY INU!! -He jumps up and trys to kill the demon. Did not work falls to grown.--- Oh no the only way I can save him is if I have the sword. KAT give me the sword.  
  
Kat-Here! *throws sword* Hurry inu and destroy the demon!  
  
Heather-With the power of the sword he turns back to his hanyou self. Thank you so much Kat for finding the sword. No he can kill the dragon.  
  
Kat-Inu! Hit the mark this time! leave it in a dust.  
  
Heather: ---Inuyasha hits the dragon with the Bakuryuuha the swords best power. The dragon falls over dead.--- You did it inuyasha!  
  
Kat- Yes! This deserves Ramen Noodles. ^_^*  
  
Heather: ---Inuyasha herd the word ramen and ran over to Heather and sat there like a dog.--- OH inuyasha I have some for you.* Looks at kat mad*.  
  
Kat:*BOOOOOMMMM* What was that explosion!? Jenn? Shannon?  
  
Jenn-Hey! Yall didn't think you could keep me away did you?  
  
Kat-We forgot to let you come were sorry! Please forgive us?  
  
Heather-Ya forgive us. Hey my Shannon's here ^_^ Hey all come and eat ramen with us.  
  
Jenn-* Looks away from Heather * I can't beleve you left me and Shannon in the real world. * angry *  
  
Kat-* sweat drop * Don't hurt us! We've had a bad enuff time as it is! So lay off!  
  
Heather-Ya Inuyasha and I had a bad time * looks at kat * OH Jenn Shannon had to go back she was in danger. So ok now lets eat PLEASEEEEE! -ya eat it's good, said inuyasha---  
  
Jenn-Inu likes any thing * glares * where is Sess?  
  
Kat-*looks behind Jenn * SESS! My love your back. * gasp * You have the  
Shikon that Naraku had!  
  
Heather-Oh my Sess you got my Shikon back thanks. - what ever, any one  
could of done it, inu said---  
  
Jenn- SESS is mine! Stupid bitch.  
  
Kat-Yours!? He wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot demon horn! - Sess looks passionately at Inuyasha--- SESS! You freak! What the hell does he have that I don't? --- A tail!!!---- hehehehehehehe bye then! Sango let me borrow Kirara, I need something from our time bye!  
  
Heather-Hey Sess don't have a tail but Inu does. Hehehe. Kat are you leaving me or some thing? Don't leave me oh hold on my Shannon is here with me. Hehehe ^_^  
  
Jenn-Kat went back to our time to get something ok so hold on Heather.  
  
Kat-I'm back! Whose been fighting? Oh welll hey what are we doing now? UMMMM Where's Miroku and Sango?  
  
Heather-Oh ok yaeee kat's back. Miroku and Sango are over there some where. I think they are up to something.  
  
Jenn-Hmmmm.. Where is Shannon I thought she was with us? * look around and don't see her. * Hey there's a note!  
  
Heather- *looks by the food where Shannon was and goes and picks up the note *  
  
Jenn-What does it say!!  
  
Kat-It looks like a note of warning.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE!!! 


	3. CH3

Well here is the next ch.... You will see one new person comes in here. Hope you like it.. ***********************************************************____************  
  
Heather: *reads note out loud * Heather, Jenn, and Kat there is a demon nearby that has powers he's big, purple, yellow spots, and he sings. He can paralyze your mind. Take caution! With love Shannon, Miroku, Sango.  
  
Kat-Can you here it yet Heather? .. Heather... looks at Heather. Heather is looking in front of her at a ugly purple demon! ---noooooooo--- I love you, you love me... Dear god it was the barney demon. Heather, Heather get your arrow.  
  
Heather-AHHHHHH! NOOOO! Where is my arrows. ----The demon gets even closer.- -- I found one. * takes aim and fires the arrow *. Yes it hit. ---Barney demon falls over in dust.--- I'm gald he's gone.  
  
Jenn-Hey there's another note that the demon had.  
  
Heather: ---Takes note and reads--- If you ever wont to see your poor Shannon, Miroku, and sango again come to the hill at midnight. Be ready for a fight of your life. Mahahahaha. From you foes the Shichinin group.  
  
Kat: ---Looks shocked---  
  
Heather- NOOOOOO my poor Shannon NOOOOOOOO.  
  
Kat- The Shichinin!?! What'll we do? I mean how are we gonna save them? Inuyasha turns human tonight! It's a new moon.  
  
Heather: ---looks at Kat with big eyes than looks at Inu.--- OH no I We I, I don't know what we will do. Hey Sess can help and we can go fine Kouga. -- - Kha, don't get that damn wolf into this, inu said.---  
  
Kat- Hey, ummmmm ok there's a problem in that where are they? They left an hour ago!  
  
Heather- Auuuuuuu, welll Sango has a shard in her back remember. I can sense it. It's that way. Hey Sess go fine Kouga and meet up with us latter. Oh and make sure your Tokijin is sharp.  
  
Kat- Hehehe, okay lets go! -----walks across the deserted field while the shard grows stronger.---- What's That? ---- points at the ground.---- is that Sango's shard and weapon?  
  
Heather- OH NO Sango's shard and the Hilacos is in half. * looks shocked * Sess your back with Kouga. --- do I half to be around that dog crap.---* looks at Inu in human forum * What ever you two just shut up. Hey Sess can you smell Sango or the others from here?  
  
Kat: ---Sess tries and tries again---- I, I don't think he can. What if (gasp!) Soul takers!!! (Inu whispers ... Kikyo ...)  
  
Heather: * Did Inuyasha just say Kikyo or did I hear it in my head? * * Inu runs after the soul takers.* Inuyasha come back. ----Don't fallow me stay back, inu says.---- But Inu..Yasha. * starts to cry *  
  
Kat- Heather, don't cry. Let's follow him, anyways. (you always do) --- walks through trees and more trees and more trees. In a small clearing Kikyo and Inuyasha are in the same stance of 50 years past. Inuyasha frozen in fear and Kikyo w/arrows poised and ready to strike.  
  
Heather: * OH NO * ---- crys harder---- INUYASHA ! Kikkyo no. Why, why this. ---- falls to knees and cry harder---- Kikyo, Kikyo I shall kill you. --- fire burns in eyes.--- I shall kill you.--- Grabs a arrow and points at Kikyo--- --- both arrows shoot at the same time.---  
  
Kat: --- looks at fallen Heather, than looks at arrows, everything is in slow motion, all of a sudden heather's arrow knocks kikyo's arrow and they both disentagrate into dust. Kikyo looks shocked and nobody moves. Kikyo is lifter away by her soul takers and she dissapers. A cry of pain comes from Inuyasha. He's been hit!!!! ---but by what? And who?--- (Mmwwahhahahahaha) (gasp) Jenn!? Or is it Naraku.  
  
Heather- OH my that was close. INUYASHA!!!! Are you ok. ---runs over to him and give him a deep long kiss.--- ---Heather I love you, there's a sent in the air I don't like. Inu said.--- I will fine out who it is and what hit you. * looks at the filed * There is a shard out there NO a lot of them. OH NO the Shichinin group.  
  
Kat- Not them again!!!!  
  
Shichinitai- Bankotsu (the leader) walks up close and has his sword ready. Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Myoukotsu And Suikotsu are walking up behind him. Hey Inuyasha, Heather, and Kat if you wont to see your friends again you must fight Naraku he's still living you did not kill him.  
  
Heather- OH MY we didn't!!!  
  
Shichinitai- NO you didn't kill him. We are not going to fight because Naraku told us not to. --- Inuyasha you cute thing how are you doing you are so cute. said Jakotsu.---- Jakotsu SHUT UP! Ok now go to the other hill said before night and you will fight him there.  
  
Heather- OK we will be ready to fight.  
  
Kat: * The Shichinin group leave for the other side of the hill * Are you  
sure inu is capable of fighting? I meow.... look at him! *looks at  
inuyasha collapsed on the ground. *  
  
Heather- Your right Kat Inuyasha is to weak. I don't know what we will do. * khe, I can still fight,, Inu said * Ya right Inuyasha your to hurt. Kat we can do it.  
  
Kat: b-b- but how?! I have no weapon.  
  
Heather: We will fine out how to do it. I know you don't have any thing try a bow can you shoot one?  
  
Kat- No, I don't hey what's this. * picks up long dagger * WOW it's glowing!  
  
Heather- Oh my it's a demon dagger. I wonder who it's made from? Hey Kat you can sue it. I think it likes you see the glowing when you pick it up. Try it out I will chase some small demon out from a bush. --- Walks to bush and hits it --- Here kat a little demon coming you way.  
  
Kat- Ummmm are you sure about this, I mean , remember Inu and Testusaiga? Maybe I should just... Agrghh * Swings dagger and slices demon into dust * WOAH!  
  
Heather- WOW Kat that thing is powerfull. It will come in handy. Come on Kat we can do it. Inuyasha stay here and rest ok.  
  
Kat- Ya! Lets go get the Shichinintai group.  
  
Heather- Kat, We are not fighting the Shichinin group well we are fighting the leader. Oh ya and Naraku. Ok we are off. --- walks to hill----  
  
Kat: --- follaos, swinging dagger idly--- but, if this is a demon dagger and I can use it...doesn't that mean I'm part demon Or something?  
  
Heather- Well no and yes. It means you may have some powers but are not demon. Or it can mean you are demon and the dagger likes you. You may have miko in you.  
  
Kat- Really?! Soooo I might be a miko... ** stares at glowing dagger, in the reflection of the dagger a cloud of bugs.. Naraku's bugs! ** Heather look! * points at bugs *  
  
Heather- Ya you.. OH NO BUGS. Lets fight them. OH hold on I think they wont us to go after them. -----follows bugs----- Naraku there you are.  
  
********-----**** Till next time. see ya 


	4. CH4

Here ya go... Hey tell me what all of ya think.  
  
**********-----****-****-************************************************  
  
Naraku: ---(laughing)--- finally I get to destroy you, no puppets, no other demons. No other weapons. Just us. Fighting to the death!  
  
Kat- Perfect! That's just the way we would like it! * swings dagger and a bright blue bolt comes from it, It zig zags toward Naraku getting closer. * OH NO he dodged it!!!  
  
Heather- AHHHHH! OH NO. ---gets arrow and points at him---- fire oh no it missed.. May be Kat you can swing the dagger and I shoot a arrow and maybe one will hit.  
  
Kat: * nods head * Alright on the count of 3 we do it. 1..2...(gasp) * Inuyasha jumps from behind a tree and runs at Naraku * Inuyasha NO!!!!  
  
Heather- Inuyasha NOOOOOOO!! * I shall kill Naraku my self, Inu said * No Inuyasha your to week. You will hurt your self. ----he jumps in front of Naraku and Naraku hits him. Inu falls back hurt.---- INUYASHA NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kat- NOOO!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA YOU FOOL!!!!! --- falls to ground and watches heather run to inu---  
  
Heather- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA! ---falls to knees and hugs him---.  
  
Naraku- HAHAHAHA you fool careing for a stupid hanyou like that  
  
Heather- My poor inu. I will kill Naraku for you. KAT get ready.   
  
Kat- ok heather u take care of inu i'll get that jewel theiving busu! -- swings dagger......IT HIT!! naraku looked at his severed arm and dissappeard.-- hey heather where did naraku go?  
  
Heather- I don't know where did he go? OH KAT there look up.  
  
Kat- (screams) ** ducks down and points dagger upwords.. A chill in the air. Looks about the dagger and Naraku disappeared again! ** Heater!? Do you feel that? It feels like.. (gasp) Kagura, Jeromaru, Kakeromaru, Kanna, ... GOSHINKI!?! * how did he come back to life? *  
  
Heather: * looks shocked * Sess did you use your sword? OH NO what to do. Hey Kat look over there a rock No a ball NOO a magic ball. May be we can wish something from it.  
  
Kat- Maybe we can..  
  
Goshinki- Don't even try it humans. I know your every move and Inuyasha is lying injured. Plus, thanx to Kaijinbo's evil sword forged from my teeth. I control Sesshomaru. SO, we are unstoppable!!!!!!!!  
  
Heather- What!!!! You control Sesshomaru???? * may be if I.. *  
  
Goshinki- Hahahaha don't do it girl I know you were going for the arrow.  
  
Heather- Damn, I wish Kirara was here. * POOF * KIRARA!!!!! did that magic ball here me. OH MY GOD!  
  
Kat: * Inuyasha.. * (gasp) Look Inuyasha is moving ---inu stands up, but he is still his hanyou self all of asudden!--- HEATHER! I know how to defeat Goshinki! Quick everyone think of something and cloud his mind! ---- everyone closes eyes in concentrates, Goshinki shrieks and screams as thoughts fill his head.----- It's working Inuyasha!! Use the Testusaiga! Quick! ---swings the Testusaiga and once again Goshinki is turned to dust. Everyone cheers while Naraku stands still and silent...  
  
Naraku- Well I see I have let you kill the slow and useless Incarnation. but How will you do against me!!?!  
  
Kat- Heather look out!! ---Naraku speeds toward her with sword down.-----  
  
Heather- HELP HELP!! ----Inuyasha with his last energy runs over to Heather- --- Inuyasha! ----Naraku hits Inuyasha and he falls covered in blood.---- OH NO INUYASHA!  
  
Kat: * Jumps up and down frowtically one the spot * --oh help help-all of a sudden arrows shoot out of know where as the ball gives off a strange glow... is the ball shooting arrows at the demon?! (gasp!) look they're all dead!! ...excpt Naraku ** the last arrow shot hit's Kagura and blood splattered in Naraku's face! He wipes it off and looks at the blood, dripping through his fingertips. His eyes glow red. ** What's happeing?!  
  
Heather- Kat the ball is pure that's why Its fighting on are side.. AHHHHHH Naraku don't get near me wait what's wrong with you oh NOOOO!?  
  
Naraku: * Naraku gets closer and closer.. He runs into an invsilde barrier.. *  
  
Kat- What!? How did the.. Did the ball do that?  
  
Heather- Thank you so much magic ball. Maybe it can help fight.. Hey magic ball I need more magic arrows.. * poof * Wow more arrows.  
  
Kat: ** looks at the glowing demon dagger, look at the magic ball ** Maybe if I was a demon.. This dagger will work better. Magic ball. I wish I was a demon.  
  
Heather- OH MY KAT, Your eyes.. ---Kats eyes turns gold/red, her ears turns into cat ears, She grows a tail.---- Kat you're a neko hanyou now.  
  
Kat: ++ looks at new claws! ++ Wow! I guess I am. I didn't think that the magic would... ---- Dagger glows into a bright blue sword. Naraku looks terrified of what just happened.------ Ha! Naraku now you have more then Inuyasha to destroy you! ** Inuyasha mutters something in his unconsciousness ** Heather take care of Inuyasha +++ raises sword as Naraku flinches +++ I'll get Naraku!  
  
Heather- Oh Kat. ---Watches Kat---- Get him good Kat cut his head off.  
  
Kat: ** Rushes at Naraku as he just stands there. I get closer and closer till.. ** SESSHOMARU!? Get out of the way! ** Sess is still being controlled. ** Get out of my way stupid pup! ** grow!!!!! **  
  
Heather- Oh my It's a cat dog fight.. Kat don't hurt Sesshomoru. Hey sess wake up come on snap out of it... ---- Sess just grows----  
  
Kat: ----Stops in front of Sess---- Move Sesshomaru! I don't want to hurt you! ** Sess grows and raises Tokijin ** fine Sess! You asked for it!! --- races at sess with the demon sword glowing Tokijin goes into a blocking postion and Kat strikes! Tokijin cracks and explodes into dust. ----  
  
Heather- OH MY Sess you sword. ----Sess goes back to normal---- Sess your ok.. ---Wha What happen to me?--- You were under a evil spell. Hey Kat heres your chance go for it!  
  
Kat- Right! ** rushes at Naraku while he stands there, jumps 50 feet in the air and slices Naraku in two... ahiss.. And a demon puppet falls to the ground! Fire in eyes ** ---Naraku you fuc*ing coward! --- Miles away Naraku laughes evily while the Neko hanyou punches the ground.  
  
Heather: --fire in eyes --- Naraku you damn basted!!! Kat don't worry you'll get him soon enough. Look Kat that way to the north a lot of shards that is where he is...  
  
Kat- Lets go! ---runs toward the jewel shards and stops at the edge of a cliff.-Look! Naraku's castle! C'mon  
  
Heather- Yes were here. Lets go in. **ZAP** OHA.. What was that. That hurt. Oh no. Hey Inuyasha we need your red Testusaiga to brake the barrier around the castle.  
  
****** To Be Continue!!! 


	5. CH5

Well long time no update well here is some of the rest of the story….. Injoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat- Can he break it? steps back and watches as Inuyasha breaks the barrier Hurry, lets get inside before it closes again. sniff hisssss I smell Him.

Heather- Watches Kat as she looks and sniffs the air. So Kat you do smell him. THERE that way I see over 30 Shards…… All runs to it Naraku!

Kat- Naraku! You lying coward!!!

Naraku- I see that you are now a neko hanyou (smiles evilly) I will take your heart and you will serve me forever! (Mwwahahahahahahaha!)

Kat- I don't think so! Draws dagger Heather help!

Heather- Ok kat….. Gets arrow ready aim FIRE!!! Hit him Kat……. Hits Naraku with dagger and arrow Did it do it??

Kat- I don't know ears twitch wait a minute.. whats that? points at cloud of smoke. The smoke thins and a glowing spider mark hovers over Naraku's remains! I can't believe it we did it!

Heather- WOW we did it!!! Kat we now need to burn him to make sure he's dead ok.

Kat- Alright! grabs torch and watches Naraku burn Hey Heater if Naraku is dead than Kikyo is dead to! Let's go check on Inuyasha. walks out of burning castle and spots inuyasha sitting and crying next to a pile of clay and bones… he looks up and cries… Kikyo!!!

Heather- Inu…….Yasha… looks at crying inu Inuyasha calm down she was noting to you I mean she tried to kill you….

Kat- Yeah,, remember? Inuyasha looks up through tear filled eyes and growls bu—but she was supposed to kill me! And than we would die together! (said inu)

Heather- BUT INUYASHA! You know that I love you… looks at heather I'm Kikyo's reincarnation….

Kat- Inu walks up to heather and stares in her eyes it's not the same! He runs off into the wood crying and leaving heather and Kat He's not very happy is he?

Heather- My poor Inuyasha….. I'll go get him back….. walks off into woods hummmm where did he go…. Hey there he is but hes so sad. walks up to Inu Hey cheer up. sits by Inu and hugs him

Kat- Makes a fire at the edge of the woods waiting for Heather and inu I thought neko's stayed up at night but I'm so sleepy. (yawn) ssssoooooo sleepy! ZZZZZZZZZZ

Heather- walks out of woods with Inu and a happy face like something happened Look a fire…. Kat's sleeping she must be tired! I gess we can fine the others tomorrow. sleeps with Inu wakes up to a sound What was that. Maybe I sould go look walks to woods OH MY….

Kat- Dream sequence… Walking through the woods into a clearing where 5 other neko Youkai are talking they look up at me and smile Leader speaking

NekoLeader- welcome new comer, do you want to be part of our ground?

Kat- Group, what group?

NekoLeader- We are planning to kill Inuyasha, the mutt who killed half are tribe.

Kat- I---I---I will

NekoLeader- Good now you'll forget we spoke but every time you hear my voice you will obay!

Kat- Yes master

ends dream ----looks around where am I? How did I get here?---- A sound comes from behind Heater what are you doing????

Heather- K…Kat why did you try to kill Inuyasha?! kat looks at some blood on hands You clawed him. Inuyasha is not hurt. If it was not for my bow h itting your head you would of killed him……

Kat- I…I…I did?

Heather- Yes you did!!!!

Kat- Inu I'm so sorry!!! I must have been sleep walking. I'm so sorry!!!

Heather- It's ok Kat we forgive you. Lets just go fine my Shannon and the others.

Kat- Alright where do we start? wipes blood away

Heather- POOF Hey whats that!!!! SHANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shannons back, back again, Shannon's back tell a friend………….MY SHANNONS BACK!!!!!!!!!! Now we need to go fine the others lets go north….

Kat- North? You think Miroku and Sango are waiting for us????

Heather- Yes! I think they are…..Ok lets go… Hey look north east a shard maybe it's them…

Kat- Maybe it is but shouldn't we check it out first? I mean on Kirara?

Heather- Ok lets get on Kirara… meow…. flys over 4 hills LOOk there…..

Kat- (gasp!) Miroku you perve! Get off of Sango that way!!

Heather- Oh my you are a perv get a room don't do it in the opening. I mean god….. get you closes back on. Hey Kat lets come back in 5 mins maybe they will be done.

Kat- Oooook! Hehehehe. ---5 mins latter--- finished? Hey Miroku, you hand it's whole, no more wind tunnel!

Heather- Good now we wont get sucked in. Now we need to fine Jenn…

Jenn- appears from the wood. But look different hair is black and reaches to knees, eyes are red, sharp teeth, long nails, appears older, scratches everywhere a newly fresh cut on her eye bleeding across cheek. look every one over till gets to Kat. Looks down at Kats hend Inuyasha's blood stains on your hands. falls weakly on the ground

Kat- (gasp!) what happened to her? Do you think Naraku did this? And damnit why won't this blood get off……

Heather- Oh my god Jenn!!! Wh…What in the wourld did this to you… Naraku could not of did this he is dead. I know it was tht one girl…… Well that evil dragon girl….

Kat- Oh Jenn! You poor thing!!

Neko leader: Kill INUYASHA

FREEZES as the leaders voice, hits her brain

Inuyasha stands over Jenn's motionless form while Heather gets her first aid kit. The possessed neko hanyou walks slowly up behind inu. Draws dagger and yells …..Inuyasha run!…. Inu moves just in time but the dagger falls toward Jenn, who is still laying on the ground. All of a sudden Jenn sits up and a black bubble forms around her, the dagger can't go through the bubble, Kat than turns back to normal.

Heather- ………………….

Jenn- looks around at everyone's faces as if trys to remember who everyone was Where…. finally answers Heather My master showed me how to do it… looks a little tired

Kat- Jenn I am so so so sorry…. I puts hands to head I didn't mean to do it I don't know what is going on with me. I keep having visions in my head. falls to ground

Jenn- goes up to Kat, puts hand on kats head, think Kat has some one controlling her…. Ummm… they are some type of demon that make there victoms see visions and make them act crazy. sigh I don't know why they would go after Kat. But for some reason they wanted her to kill Inuyasha. Maybe we should wait till she is fine……

Heather- …………………………

Kat- dream

---walks into a glowing cave where sits the neko leader.--- about time you came…. Well is Inu dead yet? ---shakes head--- Well I expect better from you, from now on…. I wont him dead…---leader walks around Kat, puts paw on her head and give her visions of the past when Inu killed the nekos.---- Kat falls to ground crying good girl lead says. ---picks her up around the waist, kisses her forehead and whispers--- Kill Inuyasha.

end dream

---Opens eyes, a tear falls, notices Heather on the ground and Jenn talking to Inuyasha. Miroku pulls sango after him towars the woods whit a smile. -----Inuyasha?--- her heaad is hurting as she screams---BASTARD!--- Inuyasha is looking scared as Heater sits up fast and Jenn looks mildly surprised….

Heather- Kat….. Kat what is it why you yelling at him…. ---Kat gets up with blood red eyes ready to kill with the dagger in hand.--- KAT NO!!! INUYASHA RUN!!!!!!

Kat- growls in a hissing voice come off it Heather, he killed my tribe? leaps over Jenn and runs after Inuyasha

Heather- OH no Kat!!! gets arrow, tear in eye, thinks should I do it

Kat- ears twitch as I hear the bow being drawn back, drops to ground in fright as Inuyasha stands some 50 feet away…. Eyes turn golden again as Heather drops the bow to the ground. All of a sudden the 5 neko demons charge through the trees, straight at Kat as I stand still. They form a protectining around the leader and me. The leader wtispers in my ear and eyes glow red again as all the tribe laugh evilly……..

Heather- Holding bow to ground with a sad fearful frown. Picks up bow again and looks at the leader Oh Kat what should I do what should I do. I can't kill you but maybe the leader……

Kat- leader whispering in ear congratulations, my little neko, now, kisses cheek and purrs in ear you can dodge her arrows if you want, Just kill Inuyasha! --eyes turn gold to red, to gold again—She looks from Heather with bow ready to fire, to the neko leader waiting for the Slater of Inuyasha I-I can't

Heather- NO…..no, bow ready… fire…. Eyes open wide

Kat- Neko tribe scatters as arrow gets closer and closer till…… (gasp!) arrow shoots through Kat's chest and Kat falls to the ground. ----whispers …..sess….. help……me.. and goes quiet----

Heather- crys and falls to ground… ---sess comes up out of know where and sees Kat on ground.--- gets his sword and swings it over Kat.----

NekoLeader- She should be fine now, the messengers from the under world have been destroyed.

Kat: ---rolls around and then wakes up---

Jenn- watches as the neko tribe leader starts to run towerd the forest on no you don't! disappears than reapers in front of leader hello agin! grabs the leader around the neck and lifts him 2 inches off ground. Now will you tell me why you are giving me and my friends a hard time? The neko leader look up at me

NekoLeader- Thought I took care of you….

Jenn- Well you haven't now tell me why you want inuyasha dead! neko leader laughs

NekoLeader- Naraku's orders

Jenn- Naraku's dead!!

NekoLeader- smiles

Jenn- Teliports her and neko leader to sess and Inu who are talking. Sess is holding Kat who looks half asleep.

Kat- Neko leader smiles at the fact that when sleeping. The mind is easy to penetrate….

dream

Kat- walks toword neko leader as neko leader walks toward me.

NekoLeader: –did you kill him?—

Kat- No. I-I can't

NekoLeader: -- leader tips his claw to my heart I scream in pain --

Kat- end dream

-- Sess and inu are looking worried as a scream escapes my lips. Jenn puts the leader in a choke hold and sess drops me to the ground and goes to help Jenn.--

Heather- now standing behind Jenn and Sess. Hey Neko leader what the hell are you doing to Kat. – Jenn's choke hold loosening on the leader just enough to answer me. – Now Tell me!! Tell me what you did she is not in pain for nothing!!

NekoLeader- OH…. Nothing she has betrayed me. So she must be punished.

Jenn: ---Jenn squeezes harder and says How?---

NekoLeader- How I punish her is my business.

Heather- NOOOOO! gets arrow but don't know what to do. ---looks at Kat than the leader---

Kat: ---as everyone is watched Heather aim at leader's heart they did not see the blue dagger fly into my hands. All they saw was the leader being split in half, blood falling everywhere and Kat standing in the middle of it……

Heather- Everyone that was just a mile away could smell the blood. –if they were demon-- Kat…. Kat! Heather drops the bow and looks at Kat glad your all……. ---falls to ground--- Inuyasha looking and saw me fall

Kat- Inuyasha! Carry Heather, we need to leave before other youkai come!

Heather- Dream Inuyasha running to a lake, Im in it. Inu asked if he could join me. I say yes….. end dream ---wakes up--- Man what happen to me…. Man What a dream I liked that. Hey Inuyasha why you carrying me…?

Kat- Heater what happened to you?? Is the bow over powering you? Or something? ---maybe she's hungry, Inu says. He puts on a sad little puppy face and begs for Ramen Noodles.---

Heather- OH Inuyasha ok I will make some for you…… cooks There we all go some good food to eat. --- every one got some rice, beef while Inu ate his ramen.--- So where to go after this all.

--------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!


End file.
